Not What it Seems
by Innocent2Deadly
Summary: Loosely based on Percy Jackson. It all began with a new girl at school. Of course, in a school like mine, that is not an odd occurrence. She had long, blonde, curly hair to her waist. Everyone thought of her as an angel, and, to an extent, she was.


**I did this as a project for my English class an later thought I should post it here. So, here goes! **

**BTW: If you guys want to see the pictures of the characters they are up in my profile.**

* * *

It all began with a new girl at school. Of course, in a school like mine, that is not an odd occurrence. She had long, blonde, curly hair to her waist. She had blue eyes that sunk you in to an icy blue ocean. At first glance, everyone would think she was an angel sent from heaven. I guess, in a sense she is. No one would believe me though; I didn't believe it at first myself. But there is no doubt in my mind now.

***NWIS***

"Why did you take so long?" My best friend Anthony questioned me when I reached him at school.

"Overslept," I responded, as if that was reason enough, and it was. I was always oversleeping, and having these weird dreams. Every time I had a dream I felt as if I had never slept at all.

"You had another dream?" He was the only one apart from my mother that knew about my dreams. My mother didn't comment on it, Anthony just thought it was plain weird.

"Yeah, this one was really freaky though. Felt more real than others."

"What was it this time?"

"It seemed like it was about a war, it was in a dessert, I think," I had responded, trying to remember. Every time I had a dream, the dream seemed to fade, so I wrote and drew it in a journal I carried with me at all times. The dream usually fades within minutes, only that time I seemed to remember some of it. I guess it was because it had really freaked me out. I tried to tell him without taking out my journal. "Only this time, it was really different than most dreams."

"How different?" My friend asked me, clearly trying to dig information out of me.

"Every single time I had a dream I am a watcher. I just see the things happening and unraveling. This time though, it seemed like I was a participant. I wasn't watching anymore, I was one of the characters in my dream. That's why it was even more freaky that others," I said, trying to make sense of my dream. At that moment the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, okay? Then you can tell me more about your 'dream'," Anthony mocked me, making air quotations around dream.

"If you're lucky." I told him.

My friend always mocked me. I didn't mind though, I knew he just liked messing around with me. Plus, I know it's weird to know that your best friend has weird dreams.

It all started in my 15th birthday. I remember that day like any other. I remember my mother always saying that I slept like the dead. If I went to sleep in one place, I woke up in the same exact place. But the night of my 15th birthday was different. That was the first day I ever dreamt. I don't remember what I dreamt though. Like I said, the dreams fade within minutes. All I remember was waking up sweating and screaming for my mom, something I'm not too proud of. I tried not to think about it though; it didn't do any good to me just to think about it. I didn't know what it was so thinking about it was not going to help me understand it better.

***NWIS***

"Dude, you just have to see the new girl. When you see her you'll know what I'm talking about," Anthony said. He was telling me about the new girl at school. I don't know why people were so interested on the new girl. We always have new people in this school. "Seriously dude, you'll understand when you see her."

At that moment a girl walked in the cafeteria. She had curly blond hair up to her waist, she was skinny but not the skinny type that made you think she was anorexic, it looked good on her. I could see why people would be interested in her. She seemed like an angel that came from heaven. She looked so shy and out of place, made you want to take her under your wing and shield her from the world. Our eyes instantly locked and she sent a smile my way which I instantly returned. She walked towards the cafeteria lunch line while ignoring all the stared of lust and jealousy being thrown her way.

"Told you." He told me.

"I guess you did," I replied. Anthony just looked at me shocked. I never really paid attention to other girls. Yes, I was good looking, but it just ended there. When I had just arrived here many girls asked me out. I didn't like to go out much or 'party' though, and of course I didn't have many friends, and after people found that out I wasn't considered 'dating material', so they backed off. I guess I was considered what you would call an outcast by choice. It's not that people bullied me or anything like that, because they didn't. I just wasn't what you would call a social butterfly. At first I was bullied a little, I guess, when I didn't want to fit in into any of their little groups. But later when everyone realized that I wasn't really one that you should be messing with, they backed off. It was really hard for me to get mad, but when I did, I exploded like a bomb. My mother's words, not mine.

Naturally, I was also very distracted when the new girl surprisingly came up to Anthony and I to ask to sit with us. "Can I sit with you guys here?" Her voice sounded like bells, innocent and pure.

"Sure," I replied with newly found confidence.

Elizabeth sat down and of course Anthony already was flirting with her. "Did it hurt?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Anthony said to her. I mentally sighed; Anthony was never going to change.

Elizabeth ignored completely ignored him and instead faced me and said, "So, you have a name?"

"I have one," I decided to play a little bit. It really wouldn't hurt, would it? Anthony sent a glare to my direction.

"You want to tell me what it is?"

"My name is Caleb."

"I'm Elizabeth."

"I know; people have been talking about you all day."

"Because apparently people here have no lives so instead they choose to get into other people's lives." I chuckled. Apparently her angelic looks stopped there. She seemed to be anything but an angel.

"Isn't New York City welcoming?" I asked sarcastically. People here had nothing else to do but meddle in other people's lives.

The bell rang at that moment. "Well, bye guys. Bye, Caleb. See you around," she left with a wink thrown in my direction. I guess I can admit that I blushed a little, not something that I'm proud of. Anthony yet again sent a glare my direction.

***NWIS***

I entered my house. Well, it really was more like a mansion. I really didn't know why my mom decided to stay living here after my dad died. Two people living in a mansion filled with people working for us wasn't my definition of home. "Mom! I'm home!" I screamed. She could be anywhere in the house for all I knew. So I just decided to scream to make her hear me. Don't be surprised, this is an everyday occurrence for us.

"In the living room!" Came her scream. I guess I should tell you something about my mom. She had brown hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. We weren't exactly close, but it's not like we spend every second of the day fighting either.

I walked towards the living room and when I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. My mother and Elizabeth were chatting like old friends. "Um," I replied, dumbfounded. "Hey."

"Hello sweetheart. Did you already meet Elizabeth?"

"Yes, in school."

"Yes, Mrs. Hunter, we actually sat together at lunch," said Elizabeth.

"I already told you sweetheart. Call me Isabel."

"Of course, Isabel," she replied. I just stared at them completely confused. From where did my mom and Elizabeth know each other?

"Um, if you girls don't mind me asking, from where do you two know each other?"

"What do you mean from where?" Elizabeth asked me, completely confused. "Okay, I admit at first I didn't recognize you, and even after you told me your name I was still a little doubtful. But now? I definitely have no doubt in my mind who you are Caleb Hunter." After Elizabeth finished her speech I just stood there staring at her. I really didn't know what was going on.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about." I really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't you remember the Camp Half-Angel? Don't you remember how the two of us were always stuck to the hip?" She asked me, shock very apparent in her voice. I suddenly noticed how nervous my mom was.

"Mom? Don't you have something to say to me?" She was clearly hiding something from me. She looked so nervous, almost at the edge of a breakdown.

My mother sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie. It's just that I can't lose you too. I think none of this makes sense!" She was ranting by now. "I already lost your father because of all this craziness and I didn't want to lose you too and—"

"Wait," I stopped her. "Didn't you tell me that he died in a car accident?" I was shocked. If she lied to me about that, what else could she have lied to me about?

"It was for your own protection. I can't lose you too."

"What is really going on? Tell me the truth. I think I deserve to know what's going on and about what I have been lied to, as well." I wanted to know the whole truth. I had never felt so betrayed during my whole life.

"You know what? I'll do that." Elizabeth had kept quiet, until now. "I know the story anyways." I nodded. "So, it all started when Lucifer disobeyed God. In heaven, everybody knew that Lucifer was the most beautiful and powerful angel. Lucifer himself wasn't necessarily content with his position though. He wanted to be God." Now I was beyond confused, what did that story have to do with everything? "He was doing everything in his power to become God, so God banished Lucifer and other angels that were on Lucifer's side from heaven to earth. Lucifer and his followers were able to roam the earth freely though. They saw the world progress and evolve. Of course they were always causing mayhem. They wanted to cause harm, if not destroy, one of the things that God loved the most. They wanted to cause us harm. They were always thinking of ways to hurt us, until one of Lucifer's followers came up with the idea to impregnate woman. They thought that if they did the fetus would cause harm in the world. And they did. The mothers were considered whores. The children were considered freaks. The children didn't like this though, so they used their extra abilities to harm people. This was one of the reasons why God sent his son Jesus to the world, to save mankind, to guide the people towards good again." I listened to this story very intently and frankly, this looked more like a nightmare as the 'story' progressed. "And he did. Lucifer and his followers were thrown to hell. They managed to put Lucifer in a cage, a cage that is supposedly impossible to come out of. True to his word, Lucifer tried to get out of his cage but couldn't, until now. Twenty years ago Lucifer managed to get out of his cage with all of his followers and proceeded to cause mayhem all over the world. That's the cause of most natural disasters that are happening in the world. They also continued to impregnate woman. One of those women was my mother. Unfortunately, she was weak and didn't survive. They come to your dreams as an incubus and you can't do anything about it. Also, another of those women is your mother." She finished. All I could think was, this has got to be a joke.  
"This has got to be a joke!" It had to be a joke. These kinds of things just don't exist. They exist in books and movies, not in the real world.

"It's not a joke," my mother replied. She was crying now. I just couldn't seem to want to go and make her feel better like I always did. I felt so betrayed. "I just wanted to protect you. I lost your father because of this, and I didn't want to lose you too."

"Then how come I don't remember anything?"

"Well," she started. "The reason is Anthony." Anthony?

"He is a wizard," Elizabeth clarified after seeing my confusion. "Wizards aren't like you're used to. Apart from their magic, they have gifts. Some can see the future, others can read minds. When I had first seen Anthony I knew he was a wizard. His eyes gave them away. If you see into his eyes closely, you can see purple specks in them, that's the magic. But like I was saying, all wizards have a unique gift, now I see that Anthony's gift is that he can make you forget."

"Wait, what?"

"Just by being in his presence, he can make you forget things; he can get into your mind and make you forget what he wants you to." Now he turned to my mother. "That's why he forgot everything right? You got Anthony to make Caleb forget." So Anthony wasn't really my friend? He was just hired by my mom to make me forget?

"Can you forgive me Caleb?" Should I really forgive her? She is my mother after all.

"Yes, but I got to go," I finally replied. I really had to think about this. "I have to think about this."

"Of course," my mother said. "Take your time."

***NWIS***

After much thinking, I decided that I needed to talk to Elizabeth. Before school, I reached her and made her come with me to my car.

"What do you want to know?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want to know what my choices here are." I wanted to know what I could do with this information.

"Well," she started. "A war is coming, that is a sure yes, a war between hell and heaven. You can either stay here and continue with your life, or leave with me to Camp Half-Angel to prepare for the war."

"What is Camp Half-Angel?"

"It is a camp where you learn how to fight, how to control your extra abilities, and how to use them for good."

"Wait, extra abilities?"

"Every Demi-angel has an extra ability. For example, I can make you say the truth as long as you look into my eyes. You have an extra ability as well."

"My dreams. I have dreams, they are really weird. I haven't dreamt anything during these days though. My last dream was of a war." It finally dawned on me. That was the war! "I was in the front row, ready to fight."

"So that is your ability! You can tell the future through your dreams."

"Wow, this is really overwhelming."

"I know it is, and I know that you may not have an answer for me right now. But just try to think where you would find the place where you belong. Here, or in Camp Half-Angel."

"I really need to think about this," I told her.

"Alright," she finally replied. "Take your time; you can get back to me afterwards." She got out of my car. I just stood there thinking. What should I do? I knew it wasn't my mom's fault, and even though I still felt betrayed, I had forgiven her. At this point I really didn't even know what is true and what is not. Not even my friendship with Anthony was true. With that thought in mind I got out of the car and headed for Anthony.

"Hey," he greeted me when I reached him.

"We seriously need to talk," I needed to know why he had done this.

"About?" He questioned me. Did he really have no clue about what I was talking about? Or was he just playing dumb?

"About how my mom hired you to be my so called friend," I finally replied.

He just stared at me for longs seconds, until he finally signaled me to follow him. We went to the back of the school. "Okay, look," Anthony started. "All I have to say is that your mom hired me, and I accepted the job, nothing else."

"So everything else was a lie?" I asked. I really needed to know if he was really my friend, or if this was just a job to him.

"At the beginning, but later on I really considered you as a friend. Look, I'm sorry for what happened, but you have to understand that I really couldn't tell you anything." My so called friend stated. "Do you think that maybe we can still be friends?"

I thought about his question. Could we still be friends? He had lied to be, he was just hired by my mother to be my friend, and make me forget who I was. The answer to his question then became clear to me. "Sorry, I really don't think we could be friends again. I could never trust you that you won't make me forget anything again." I walked out. Why did everyone have to betray me? One way or another, people have always betrayed me. My father, he had left us without as much as a goodbye. My mother never explained to me how he had died; all I ever understood was that when he had left he would've never come back. Then, my mother, she had hired Anthony to make me forget who I was. She deprived me of my identity. Let's not forget about my so called friend, Anthony. He had been hired by my mother to make me forget who I was. The worst thing is that now that I know the truth, he expects me to forgive him and welcome him back with open arms, something that would never happen. I saw Elizabeth, sitting in the stairs of the school. She looked at me, as if sensing my gaze, and smiled at me. I, of course, gave one of my own in return. What should I do? Should I go with her to camp, or stay here? If I left with her, I would have to leave everything I have here behind. But the thing is, I didn't have anything here to be left behind. My only friend, Anthony, was never my friend at all. My mother, my only family, betrayed me, and even though I forgave her, I would never be able to forget what she did. The more I thought about this, the more I liked the option of leaving with her. Now, I realized there was never an option to consider. Why would I stay here? With people that betrayed me? I would never feel at home here ever again. I know that much. There, I knew what I should choose.

I walked over to Elizabeth and said, "I made my decision."

"Don't you think you should take a little more time thinking about it?" She asked. "Isn't it a bit too soon? You could regret it later."

"There is really nothing to consider," I replied. "I have nothing to lose. Here I would never be able to feel at home ever again. My only friend turned out to not be a friend at all. I'm not going to stay here just wondering when my mother is going to do something else to make me forget who I am. I know that leaving with you is the right choice." I really did know that was the right choice. The more I thought about it, the more I thought that I could never pick a better choice than leaving with her.

"Alright then," she stated, throwing a smile in my direction. "We'll leave to Camp Half-Angel."

* * *

**I know that this is really loosely based on Percy Jackson but it was a story made for school so I had to make it very different. :)**

**Review!**

**V**


End file.
